Return of the Pretty Committee
by ahdorablehottie108
Summary: The Pretty Committee comes back to OCD and finds a group of B List wannabes trying to be the new Pretty Committee. And if that wasn't bad enough, a new girl from Paris becomes an instant hit. Will the Pretty Committee manage to keep their spot at the top?
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

**Massie Block: **Has a gorgeous new hairstyle and tons of new clothes from LA. Shows up to school again in an ah-mazing gold halter dress over her super-tight True Religion jeans and her limited-edition Ugg boots, ready to impress. But when she finds out that Brittany Porter and her group of B-list friends have taken over the Pretty Committee's top spot, she knows she'll toss them out faster than you can say 'LBR'.

**Alicia Rivera: **Finally got what she wanted! She's going out with the super-cute Briarwood hottie Josh Hotz. But what happens when Julianna, one of Brittany's EW friends, starts trying to steal Josh?

**Claire Lyons: **Decided that she will work in LA, but live in Westchester. She's sick of the constant flights back and forth and staying away from her friends (and of course her ah-dorable boyfriend Cam Fisher), though. Can Massie and the Pretty Committee convince her to stay and help get rid of Brittany's clique? Or will she end up moving to LA?

**Kristen Gregory: **Still has her eye on Kemp Hurley, the cute boy on the soccer team. For some reason, though, he seems to like the new girl, Felicia Whitman. Will Felicia steal her crush? Or will Kristen find a way to get him back?

**Dylan Marvil**: She's pissed when she finds out that Felicia has been hanging out with all the guys, including Chris Plovert. Goes on a new diet so she can impress him and get him to forget Felicia.

**Introducing:**

**Felicia Whitman: **Beautiful blonde girl from Paris who manages to snatch a bunch of Briarwood boys, including Kristen and Dylan's crushes. With her stylish outfits and gorgeous figure, will she become even more popular than Massie?

**Brittany Porter: **A semi-pretty girl with dirty blonde hair and dark hazel eyes who takes Massie's place in her new clique, the Cute Suit. Knows that Massie will murder her when she gets back, but when she does, Brittany is determined to keep her spot at the top at all costs.

**Julianna Newman: **So totally into Josh Hotz. Doesn't care if Alicia already has him, she'll do anything to make them break up. Even spread nasty rumors about Alicia and try to embarrass her in front of him…

**Lisa Peterson: **Bold brunette who will do anything to get rid of the Pretty Committee. After all, the Cute Suit deserved to be on top. Didn't they?

**Tina Henderson: **Mexican girl with cute curls and a bunch of designer clothes. She wants Cam Fisher, and she wants him now…


	2. Chapter 2

OCTAVIAN DAY SCHOOL THE CAFÉ 

**MAY 1**

"Ehmagawd, do you know how many people asked me to sign autographs?" Massie asked, shaking her head even though she enjoyed the attention. She was wearing a glamorous gold halter dress that glittered in the bright cafeteria lights and a pair of denim True Religion jeans. Her new silver Coach clutch was in her hand, and she had added a few new charms to her fashionable bracelet. Her dark hair was tied in a super tight sexy bun and matched her limited edition brown rhinestone-covered Uggs. "How ah-nnoying."

"We're, like, new celebs," Alicia said, giggling. "I think I signed like the whole class's _US Weekly _issues first period. I still can't believe it."

"Puh-lease. We always come out on top." Massie walked confidently to their five-top table when she saw four girls sitting there. She stopped, and turned to look at her friends. They hadn't noticed yet.

"Point," Alicia said, still not looking at their table.

"There must be some kind of mistake," Massie barked, pointing. Who gave these LBRs permission to sit at _her _exclusive table?

Dylan had an angry scowl on her pretty face. "Who do they think they are?"

"Seriously." Claire glanced at Massie, secretly wondering what she would do next.

"What do we _do_?" Kristen asked, panicking.

"Let's show these EWs who the real Pretty Committee is," Massie said, stomping her Jimmy Choo kitten heels down on the café floor.

The girls sitting at their table suddenly noticed the Pretty Committee storming at them, and began whispering to each other. Massie was dying to know what they were saying about her, but she didn't let on. After all, she didn't want to seem totally desperate. "Why the hell are you sitting at our table?"

Brittany Porter flinched. She had known that this was coming, but she didn't expect the Pretty Committee to come back so soon. She decided to pretend she had no idea what Massie was talking about. "Huh? This is your table? I thought this was just an empty table me and my friends could sit at."

"No, you LBR, this is where you worship my feet," Massie spat. "Now get ouwt before I choke you by your fake scarf and toss it in the nearest toilet."

Dylan, Kristen, Alicia and Claire busted out laughing.

One of the girls, a girl with brown hair and a Frauda bag, looked like she was about to argue but then left with the rest of her group. Massie glared her down.

"This is horrible," Kristen groaned.

"I know." Alicia grinned. "We totally have to get back at those losers."

"Ehmagawd, that's my line," Massie said, but then shrugged and looked over at Brittany's group, who had moved to the standard six-person table.

"Thank gawd they're gone," Dylan said. "They totally pissed me off. Especially how that girl acted all fake clueless, like she didn't know that this was _our_ table. Puh-lease, everyone knows we're the most popular girls in OCD. And this is our exclusive table."

"I know," Claire said. She was wearing a cute Juicy hoodie from the comp box with her old Citizens of Humanity jeans and her Keds. "But do you think they're going to make trouble for us, now that we're here and they were trying to be the new Pretty Committee?"

"Excah-use me?" Massie stared Claire down. "Kuh-laire, do I look like an ant?"

"Um, no." Claire sipped her chocolate milk.

"Then why do you think I'm going to let them step all over me?"

"Nice one." Alicia hi-fived her best friend. Massie grinned in pleasure. She wouldn't let that EW take _her _spot as the most popular girl in OCD.

"So what are we going to do about them?" Dylan asked.

Massie waved her off. "I'm thinking about it."

"Ehmagawd, I have an idea!" Alicia said, clapping her hands together. Massie hated that she'd thought of something before her. "I noticed they were all wearing knockoffs. So if we expose them… then they won't ever bother the Pretty Committee again."

"Just how are we going to do that?" Kristen asked.

"I got it!" Alicia said. The girls all leaned in to listen to what she had to say…

A few minutes later, Claire was walking towards Brittany's table. When she finally got there, she paused and said, "Hey, guys. Can I sit here?"

Julianna looked at her with suspicion. "Aren't you Massie's friend?"

"No. I mean, um, I wanted to throw away my tray and this table was closer. Besides, Massie's being awfully bitchy lately. So I wanted to sit somewhere else."

"Lately? She's always like that," Lisa, the brunette, muttered.

"I know," Claire said with fake sympathy. Thank Gawd she knew how to act! "I saw how she treated you guys. I mean, it shouldn't matter if you guys use the Pretty Committee's table when they're _gone _right?"

"Yeah, totally," Brittany said. She eyed Claire with interest. "Hey, since you and Massie aren't getting along, why don't you join us?"

"Ehmagawd, I would love to!" Claire squealed. "What are you guys called?"

"We're the Cute Suit." Tina smiled proudly. "You know, like a suit is a kind of card, right? And there are four suits. Like there are four of us."

"Genius!" Claire said loudly.

"Yeah. Brittany came up with it," Lisa said, smiling through her braces.

"So are you guys popular?" Claire asked.

"Were," Julianna mumbled. "Until Massie and her Pretty Committee came back. Now we're out again."

"I feel so bad," Claire said. "But maybe I can help us get popular."

"Oh, yeah! You're the movie star, right?" Brittany brightened up immediately. "I'm so gonna buy that movie when it comes out in DVD."

"Thanks," Claire said. "Oh, and I was just wondering. Do you guys have boyfriends?"

"No, but we have crushes," Julianna said, blushing.

"Who?" Claire asked, trying to sound casual. This was perfect!

"Um, don't tell anyone, OK?" Julianna asked.

"Done."

"Josh Hotz."

"Are you serious?" Claire couldn't wait to tell Alicia. She would get at least twenty gossip points for this.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well… umm… my friend likes him," Claire said.

"Which friend?" Brittany looked interested now.

"I can't say." Claire looked down at her knees, hoping they would be convinced that she was sorry.

"Oh," Brittany said, clearly disappointed.

"Is it one of the girls from the Pretty Committee?" Lisa asked.

"Maybe," Claire said.

"Okay…" Brittany's brow furrowed.

"So who do you think is the hottest guy at Briarwood?" Claire asked. She was actually kind of curious.

Brittany shrugged. "I guess Derrick. Harrington."

"Well, I like Josh. Of course. He's just so cute. I love his Spanish-ness. And he's one of the best players," Julianna gushed.

"Derrick," Lisa said.

"I think it's Cam Fisher," Tina said. "But they're all cute, of course."

"Well, I'm going out with him," Claire said, glaring at Tina. "Didn't you know that?"

"You're going out with Cam? What?" Tina asked. She looked jealous. "And nobody told me about it?"

"I thought you already knew that," Brittany said reprovingly.

Tina just looked hurt.

"So what brands do you guys wear?" Claire asked. "It's okay, you can tell me. I showed up to school wearing Gap jeans and Old Navy T-shirts, remember?"

"Yeah… um, well we shop at Ralph Lauren and Calvin Klein. Sometimes. But we usually can't afford a lot of their stuff, so we buy from the same stores you do. Abercrombie, Old Navy, Gap, Hollister, and those places. But we do have _some _expensive stuff," Julianna added defensively.

"Oh. Cool." Claire smiled warmly.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie shouted from her table.

"I gotta go," Claire said, giving the Cute Suit girls an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Brittany gave her a sympathetic look. "Join us again anytime."

"Done." Claire walked over to Massie's table.

"Tell us everything." Alicia folded her arms across her chest, trying to hide her big boobs again.

"I have some news that's worth at least twenty gossip points," Claire said proudly.

"Really? Tell us," Dylan said, her mint-green eyes widening.

"Okay. You know the blonde one? The one with the super-light blonde hair, kind of like mine? Well, her name is Julianna and…"

"What?" Massie asked impatiently. "Tell us already."

"She likes Josh Hotz!"

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia screeched. "Josh is mine!"

Alicia examined Julianna, trying to determine if she could possibly be a threat.

"Oh, and. Brittany and Lisa think Derrington is the hottest guy at Briarwood. And Tina thinks Cam is," Claire said.

"What?" Massie snapped. "They like _Derrington_?"

"I guess." Claire shrugged.

"Puh-lease. Derrington is _my_ boyfriend. And with their looks and those knockoffs, there is no way they'd have a chance." Massie sniggered. "I actually almost feel bad that those girls are so pathetic. The Cute Suit? More like the Hoot Suit if you ask me."

"I know," Kristen said. "They have got to go."

"Um, so do I." Dylan was pacing nervously, crossing her legs every few steps.

"Ew!" Massie said, waving Dylan off. "Just go!"

"Fine." Dylan looked a little hurt that Massie was dismissing her like that, but ran off to the bathroom anyways.

"So now what?" Kristen asked Massie.

"Ask Alicia." Massie shrugged. She wanted to punish Alicia for pushing ahead of her. "It was her idea."

Alicia turned around. "Who?"

Claire found this all very funny and laughed for a good minute.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

**WEDNESDAY, APRIL 12**

**7:48 P.M.**

Massie had just finished writing her in/out list in her Palm Pilot. It read:

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION **

** IN OUT**

**PRETTY COMMITTEE THE CUTE SUIT**

**PRADA FRAUDA**

**DERRINGTON CONNER**

She smiled, satisfied. Then she checked her gold watch. Her friends were exactly two minutes late for her exclusive Friday night sleepovers.

She heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

It was Claire. "Hey, Massie." She smiled widely. "Do you want me to help get the sleeping bags ready?"

"Sure," Massie said, glad she wouldn't have to do it by herself. She plopped off her duvet bed and opened her closet door.

There was another knock on the door. Massie was relieved that she had a distraction and left Claire to do all the work. She ran out to greet her friends, who had brought their expensive bags and purses for the sleepover. "Hey."

"H, Massie," Alicia said. "Me, Kristen and Dylan were just coming up with some ideas for getting rid of those wannabes."

"Have you thought of anything yet?" Massie hated that they'd left her out. She wanted to be the one with all the news.

"Yeah. We were just thinking about how, you know, Claire pretended to be friends with them and stuff. Well, I think we should maybe publicly announce Claire as 'out' so they'll believe us. Because they don't seem to really trust Claire. They know she's still with us," Kristen explained.

"What?" Claire's jaw dropped. "I have to be out again?"

"Why would we do that?" Massie asked in her friend's defense. Claire relaxed. Maybe Massie could get her out of it. She hated the thought of being out.

"So they trust her. And then we can find some way to get back," Dylan said while noisily eating lettuce.

"Hmmm…" Massie said.

"This is the only way we can get back at them," Kristen pleaded.

"Done." Massie looked at Claire for approval, but Claire was looking out the window.

"Claire, come here." Alicia motioned for her to stand with the rest of them.

"I don't want to do it." Claire sniffled.

"Relax, Kuh-laire," Massie said. "It's just pretend this time. Besides, you're going to L.A. tomorrow. How much could you miss out on?"

"But we're friends," Claire said. She turned away, hoping the girls wouldn't notice the big tears that were starting to form in her light blue eyes. She wiped them, pretending there was something in her eye.

"Don't worry," Dylan reassured her. "We'll still IM each other. We just have to keep it secret."

"So you're going to torment me again?" Claire asked accusingly. She hated how she sounded, but she was too hurt to really care.

Alicia looked at Massie, trying to decide how to react, but Massie spoke out. "Claire, it's just going to be for, like, three days. And besides, you know we're still your friends. We won't do any of that stuff we did when we first met you, okay? And we'll let you back in after you find out all their secrets."

"And we don't want them to take over," Alicia reminded her.

"Fine." Claire looked away.

"Then let's do it." Massie looked for the other's approval.

"Done."

"Done."

"And done."

"This looks ah-mazing on me," Alicia said. The girls had been doing a special wardrobe switch, and everyone had brought their clothes for others to try on. Massie's closet was open to all her BFFs, and so was Claire's. Alicia had Massie's leather blazer with a beige silk tank top paired with Dylan's white denim jeans. The look was finished with a pair of Massie's Uggs.

"I love your clothes," Claire told Alicia as she tried on a Ralph Lauren hoodie. "They're ah-dorable."

"Thanks." Alicia beamed.

"So can we keep some of these?" Kristen asked hopefully. "Or borrow them?"

"You can borrow some of my clothes, I guess. But you know what's OL." Massie smirked.

"Well you can keep this," Dylan said, digging out an ugly green lace cami. "I don't even know where I got this thing."

"Thanks!" Kristen said happily as Dylan tossed it to her. She inspected it for any flaws and then tried it on with her old Seven jeans. "This looks super-cute."

"Ehmagawd, you're right," Massie said. "You look ah-mazing in that."

"Thanks, Massie," Kristen said, still not taking her eyes off the mirror. "This adds a nice feminine touch to my boy cut. I like it."

Dylan looked jealous. "It looked horrible on me. Maybe I'm just too fat."

"You're not fat!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

Dylan just looked down at her shoes.

Claire was trying on some of Dylan's outfits while everyone was arguing about Dylan's weight issues. She was still hurt about being out again. She knew it was fake, that she wasn't really out, but there was this feeling inside of her that she had always been 'out' in a way. Even when she was in the Pretty Committee, Massie and the other girls had been mean to her. Especially after her role as Molly in _Dial L for Loser_, they had embarrassed her and tried to make her boyfriend hate her, along with a bunch of other horrible things Massie and Alicia had said to her. And it felt like when they said she'd be out, she was really out. But she tried to enjoy herself now, because she knew she wouldn't like the next week.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie's voice echoed through her head.

"Huh?" Claire asked.

"I've asked you like three times already. Can I try these cute Juicy pants on?"

"Um, sure," Claire said. Then she went back to trying on Dylan's cute white shirt.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Alicia said casually. "I have some news that's worth…let me see… about ten gossip points."

"Done." Massie was the quickest to respond.

"Done." Kristen barely looked up from the pile of clothes.

"Done," Dylan said.

Claire bit her lip. "And done."

"Okay, there's going to be a new girl tomorrow. Her name is Felicia Whitman and she's going to be in several of our classes."

"Really?" Massie asked. "Then we have to make a favorable impression, as we do for awl of the new girls. After all, we _are _the prettiest, most popular girls in this school."

"Yeah." Dylan chimed in.

"And. I heard she's super-rich. As in, her parents are billionaires. They own some designing company in France," Alicia added.

"They come from _France_?" Kristen asked, her eyes wide. "And they're billionaires?"

"Yeah. They moved here all the way from Paris or something. Hey, maybe we could let her in the Pretty Committee, 'cause she's so rich."

"How do you know all this?" Massie demanded.

"My parents are friends of hers or something. But I've never met her, or her parents, so I don't know what she's like." Alicia shrugged.

Felicia Whitman unpacked her wardrobe of over a thousand shirts, pants, and dresses. Then she took out her trunk load of accessories and spread them out on her floor. "What am I going to wear tomorrow?" she muttered to herself. Almost half of her clothes were designed by her personal assistants and custom-made for her. After all, her family was the richest in all of Paris, France. But now they had to move to this place… Westchester, New York. It did not look very impressive, but at least it didn't look like a poor small town. She was thankful, at least, that there was a mansion big enough for her family. She hated small houses; they made her feel sick and trapped.

She decided to wear a special pair of Uggs that had been made exclusively for her- knee-high, with sheepskin and a few rare furs lining the bottom. She had studded it with small diamonds on the side, and they were her favorite pair. As for her outfit, she would wear her dark suede micromini with a pair of tights and her purple velvet cami. She gave herself a glance in the mirror. She looked like fashion royalty. Her super-light sapphire necklace matched her eyes perfectly as she twirled around in her skirt, and the exceedingly shiny gold bracelets on her wrists were almost like the color of her hair. "Perfect."

So what if she had to move? She'd rule this school, just as she had ruled every school she had ever been to. France was the country of fashion, and she was sure all the girls in Octavian Day School would love her and her amazing sense of style. She would make sure she was the most popular girl in all of Westchester.

-------

Hope you guys liked it. I haven't gotten any reviews yet, though. Please review!

Love, ahdorablehottie 3


	4. Chapter 4

**OCTAVIAN DAY SCHOOL**

**THURSDAY, APRIL 13**

**7:30 A.M.**

**HOMEROOM**

Massie plopped her new Prada messenger bag on the homeroom table, waiting patiently for Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. Claire was gone in LA again, and there was an extra spot at their table now. And Massie wanted to make sure nobody would take it. Especially not a member of that ah-nnoying Cute Suit.

Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen came in and sat with Massie, putting their expensive designer bags on the table as well. So far everything was going all right… but all the seats were soon filling up. Massie breathed a sigh of relief, glad that nobody was sitting with the Pretty Committee. Homeroom was about to begin, when suddenly…

A beautiful girl walked through the door, swinging her hips in a confident, cool manner. Her dark blue eyes pierced through Massie, making her shudder. She had super-straight blonde hair was laid down and had a strange glow to it that made it look dark and bright at the same time. She had on fashionable Uggs that Massie had never seen before- in fact, Massie had never seen anything like her clothes in any designer shops. Were they knockoffs? Or…

Massie refused to believe that this girl had designer clothes she'd never heard of. She decided that Felicia's boots were fake, the diamonds were really plastic, her 'velvet' shirt was just shiny material, and her skirt was faux suede. Slightly interested, she looked to see where Felicia would sit…

"There aren't any other seats left except at our table!" Dylan whispered. "Do we want her to sit with us?"

"No," Massie said. "She's wearing knockoffs. This'll totally ruin our reputation."

Felicia turned and saw an empty seat at Massie's table. "Can I sit here?" She asked calmly, with a slight French accent.

"No," Kristen said. "This is our special table. Nobody's allowed to sit here except members of the Pretty Committee. And that doesn't include you, however much you want to be us."

Massie smiled at Kristen, who returned her smile humbly.

The teacher looked around, and then back at Massie. "Massie, please allow Felicia to sit with you for homeroom. She's new and we want to welcome her as kindly as possible. Go ahead, Felicia, sit down with Massie."

Massie bit her lip. How dare that stupid teacher tell her what to do! Gawd. Besides, didn't the teacher want the students to welcome _her _back, too?

"Aren't those fake?" Dylan smirked. She was looking at Felicia's Uggs.

"No, they're my special custom-made Uggs. My father is friendly with the owner of an Ugg section, and we ordered a pair of boots exclusively for me. See? There are many rare furs here. And I myself decorated this with many diamonds. Since my father was a friend, we got a discount, but these boots are worth $120,000 dollars. More than some people's houses," Felicia said proudly.

"Are you serious?" Kristen's jaw dropped. "EhmaGAWD."

"Of course. Why? Don't you buy designer labels?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah, but not $120,000 dollar boots," Alicia said. "We're not _that _rich."

"So how much do _your_ boots cost?" Felicia asked.

"A lot," was all Massie could think of to say. How could she admit to this ultra-rich girl that her wedge heels had only cost her $1,400 dollars?

"Yeah," Kristen said, obviously not wanting Felicia to think she was totally poor in comparison. "So, um, we heard you were from France."

"Yes," Felicia said. Massie sniggered at her accent. "We are the richest family in Paris, and we own Astierė Couture. You obviously have heard of it."

Massie made a mental note never to shop at Astierė again.

"Your family owns Astierė? Ehmagawd!" Dylan said excitedly. "I love Astierė! I spent, like, five thousand dollars there on a shopping spree. That place is ah-mazing. I never thought I'd actually know the girl who owned it."

"_Dylan_," Massie said, nudging her in the arm. "Ow!"

"So are your clothes Astierės?" Kristen asked eagerly, leaning in. Felicia nodded. "No wonder I didn't recognize them, I've only been there like twice. But that's only because we don't have your store in our mall. We went visiting in New York City, though."

"Oh," Felicia said. "Well, not all of my clothes are made by my parents. Of course I shop other designer labels, like Uggs, Prada, Versace, Sephora, Gucci, Fendi, and those kinds of shops. But yes, a lot of them are Astieres."

"I figured." Alicia nodded.

"Can we puh-lease get off this topic?" Massie asked, annoyed. She didn't get why her friends liked Felicia so much. Just because Felicia was pretty and blond and rich didn't mean they had to ditch their alpha for her. Gawd, she was so irritating. "It's not like anyone here really shops at that place. Besides, there are tons of other stores that are way better."

Kristen shot her a surprised look, silently asking her why she was being so mean. Massie gave her a _don't mess with me_ look and Kristen immediately began glancing at the floor.

"Are there any cute boys here?" Felicia asked curiously.

"Sorry, but they're all taken. And if you say a single word to Derrington, you better watch your back," Massie threatened angrily. This was like Nina all over again- except this time, Felicia wasn't a thief. There was nothing fake about her. She seemed just as fashionable and cool as Massie, and that was what Massie hated about her. Underneath all that outer confidence, Massie was afraid. What if Felicia tossed out her empire and became the most popular girl in OCD?

"I'm sure I'll find someone," Felicia said slyly. "After all, all the guys in Paris loved me."

"Well, this is Westchester, New York. _Nawt _that stupid city you came from," Massie said angrily. "So get over yourself."

Felicia ignored her, which infuriated Massie even more. "Fuh-lee-sha! Are you the end of life?"

"Of course not," Felicia said, waving Massie off.

"Then why are you acting all deaf?"

Alicia laughed, and then caught herself. Kristen just looked at her like _huh_? Dylan pretended not to have heard her, and then pressed Felicia for more about her parent's company and if they could make a custom dress for her. Massie couldn't believe her friends had gotten so friendly with Felicia!

The bell rang. Massie promised herself that she would get rid of this new threat- somehow.

----

**BRIARWOOD ACADEMY**

**THURSDAY, APRIL 13**

**3:50**

**SOCCER FIELD**

"Come awn, guys, or we'll be late for Derrington's big game," Massie urged the girls. She needed to see Derrington again. Two days was long enough for her, and she knew how important this game was to him. If she didn't come, it would hurt him and Briarwood's chances of winning.

"But why would we care about Derrington?" Dylan whined. "He's your boyfriend, not mine."

"_Because I said so_," Massie said, exasperated. "Besides, don't you want to see Chris Plovert play? Last I checked, you had a ginormous crush on him. And Alicia and Kristen, don't you want to see Kemp and Josh? You don't want the Cute Suit to start flirting with them, do you, especially since they're not officially yours."

"Point," Alicia said.

They walked over to the bleachers and sat in the middle. "Where are the guys?" Massie hissed.

Kristen shrugged. "Maybe we're early."

"Impossible." Massie glared at the field. "They were supposed to start practicing, like, five minutes ago. And I only see the other team on the field. This is so not how it's supposed to work. _They're_ supposed to wait for _us_."

Suddenly, Dylan pointed. "Ehmagod!"

Derrington, Cam, Josh, Chris, Kemp, and all the other members of the team were coming onto the field. "Yes!"

Derrington saw Massie in the bleachers and waved. Massie smiled and waved back. She noticed he still had the M brooch pinned to his uniform, and she was satisfied. He still loved her.

They did a few boring drills, and the bleachers started packing up. The coach gave them a five-minute break, and the Pretty Committee immediately went up to meet them. Massie lagged behind so it would look like she didn't care that much. Even though she did.

"Hey, Block," Derrington said, giving her a short kiss on the lips. Massie felt her face burn in pleasure and wrapped her arms around him. He looked cuter than ever, his shaggy blond hair longer and his cute brown eyes were shiny.

Kristen walked over to Kemp Hurley. "Hey, Kemp," she said, trying to be casual and failing, "it's been a while since I saw you. Do you still totally suck?"

"Oh, I'm the one who sucks?" Kemp teased, grinning. "You're the one who shot and missed the net by twenty feet."

"I did nawt!" Kristen shrieked. "The last time I did that was in second grade."

Kemp laughed.

Dylan was busy flirting with Chris Plovert, who was twirling his soccer ball with his finger. He accidentally dropped it, and it landed on his name. He gave a loud cry. "Ow!" Dylan laughed a little too hard.

"It's not funny," Chris said. "I might have a broken nose."

"Stop breaking everything on purpose," Dylan said, batting her eyelashes. "First your leg, and now your nose?"

Chris laughed. "I can't help it. I'm just cool like that."

Dylan smiled. "Cool? You? Puh-lease."

Suddenly, a group of girls ran onto the field wearing matching denim microminis and camis with super-low necklines. "Hey, boys," Brittany Porter said.

"Good luck on your soccer game," Julianna said sweetly, more to Josh than to anyone else. "We really hope you win, 'cause you guys are the best players ever. Crush Ferguson Academy."

"Yeah," Tina added in, smiling brightly at Derrington.

"Ehmagawd, those girls are so D2M," Massie hissed to Alicia. She nodded.

"Uh, thanks," Chris said. Dylan stepped on his foot.

"What was that for?" Chris asked.

"Whoops, I totally didn't see you," Dylan said through gritted teeth. "But it's not like I hurt you or anything, right?" Then she turned away and pretended to be interested in some birds flying overhead.

Brittany looked Massie right in the eye. Then she walked right out to Derrington, reached out, and ripped Massie's rhinestone M brooch off his soccer uniform, tossing it in the grass afterwards. "I really don't think you'll be needing that during your soccer game, Derrick. You might get hurt with something as ridiculous as that on."

Massie looked on with absolute disbelief. She was angrier than she had ever been in her life, and this time someone was going to get hurt.

----

Okay, I'm done. This chapter was wicked long. Thanks for reviewing, everyone:)


	5. Chapter 5

Starting where I left off. Enjoy!

Note: Astiere Couture is NOT a real store. I just made it up. Just to clear up any confusion.

---

Massie was totally pissed. That wannabe dared to toss her M brooch onto the grass as if it were a piece of dirt she was scraping off Derrington's chest? She couldn't believe it. Derrington looked confused, staring at Massie for some sort of explanation or idea as to why Brittany had just done that. But there wasn't anything in Massie Block's eyes except for sheer fury at that moment. All she knew was one thing- Brittany was done, done, and done.

"Why the hell did you just do that?" Massie growled through gritted teeth and stepped up to Brittany with a menacing glare. "That is _my _rhinestone brooch and you know it!"

Brittany looked away. Even she knew better than to do anything that might piss Massie off even more. And even though she had an air of fake confidence around her, she still cowered in fear at Massie Block, the queen of fashion and coolness. And bitchiness, she thought bitterly as she stared down at her feet, waiting to be punished. She knew she had gone too far this time. But beneath that pride and fear, she was starting to get angry. So what if Massie was the most popular girl in OCD now? She and her friends could take over anytime. So she didn't think about it- and kicked Massie in the shin. Hard.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie shrieked. She clutched her leg in pain and fell to the ground, humiliated. "Ow…"

Everyone stood in cold shock as they saw what had happened. Even Brittany couldn't believe what she had just done. She pretended not to notice everyone's stares and the cold glares of the Pretty Committee, and walked away, trying to fade into the crowd. Maybe nobody would recognize her. She had a feeling that she would pay for this later.

"Massie, are you okay?" Kristen asked for the tenth time. Massie winced. "I'm fine. Except maybe my leg is broken."

"That's not fine," Dylan told her alpha. "We have to get back at Brittany. And the rest of her Hoot Suit."

"Yeah," Alicia said. "Massie, do you want us to help you up? The game starts in a minute and everyone is clearing off the field. We gotta go."

Derrington still looked confused, but turned to Massie and asked, "Are you all right? I'll ask the coach to send in a substitute goalie if you want me to. It's more important that you're okay than if we win this game or not."

"Even if it is the championships?" Massie's eyes widened. Suddenly she felt like she was going to cry.

"Yeah," Derrington said gently. He looked like he didn't want to, but she mattered more than the game. And that was all that counted. Massie tilted herself into Derrington's arms and smiled, glad that she had such a sweet boyfriend. But she couldn't let herself do this to him, especially since the game meant so much to him.

"Derrington…" Massie murmured. "Go play your game. I'll watch with everyone. I'll be all right. But…"

"What?" Derrington asked, worried. Massie loved how concerned he was for her. It made her feel better, even with a possible broken leg.

"Thanks for offering," Massie said. She smiled for the first time since Brittany had kicked her. "By the way, after the game can you teach me some of your soccer moves? Because I am going to kick that girl's butt after this game. She is so dead to me."

Derrington smiled in admiration. "Yeah."

"Done." Massie headed off towards her friends and Derrington went to play his game.

"What's the plan?" Alicia asked Massie. Massie shrugged. "I haven't thought of one yet."

"Well, it better be good," Kristen said. Dylan and Alicia nodded in agreement. "Because those EWs have seriously stepped over the line this time."

"Yeah," Dylan said, her green eyes turning dark. "First they steal our table, then try to take over our place, then go after our boyfriends, and now kicking Massie? This is totally ridiculous!"

"My dad is going to sue," Alicia said angrily.

Massie closed her eyes and thought. Brittany definitely deserved something horrible. But what was she going to do? She wanted to think of something even worse than what Brittany had done to her and the Pretty Committee- worse than boyfriend-stealing, stealing her spotlight, taking her table, and kicking her so hard she had a broken leg. Then Dylan's voice cut through her thoughts. "Massie, I've got it!"

"Yes?" Massie asked.

Dylan whispered it to her and the other girls, trying not to attract too much attention. Massie clapped her hands. "What an ah-mazing idea!"

Dylan smiled proudly.

---

"Hi, Brittany," Claire said when she got back two days later. Massie, Kristen, Alicia and Dylan had filled her in on the plan and it was in full swing. Claire walked by Brittany Porter, smiling as kindly as she could. "It's ah-mazing how much gossip you can miss out on in two days, isn't it? This girl I passed in the hallway told me you kicked the crap out of Massie at the Briarwood soccer game. Did you really do that or was she lying?"

"I did," Brittany said, ahb-viously proud of herself. "She had it going for her, sometime or the other."

"Totally," Claire said, waving her hand for believability. "I absolutely admire how you actually stood up in front of everyone and did that. But don't you think the Pretty Committee is going to try to get back at you?"

"I can handle them anytime," Brittany said with fake confidence.

"Yeah, you can," Claire said. She hoped she could flatter Brittany into becoming her friend, and so far it was working. "I love that Massie finally got what was coming to her."

"Yeah. By the way, can you keep a secret?" Brittany asked, leaning in towards Claire and whispering in her ear.

"Yeah," Claire said. This was what she'd been waiting for.

"Okay, well. Last night I rode my bike and I saw Derrick Harrington's house."

Claire tried hard to suppress her giggle. That was it?

"And the back door was open, so I went in, trying to not let anyone see me. But I needed to go the bathroom so then I went and forgot to lock the door. So then I sit down, take my pants off, and…" Brittany paused.

"Ehmagawd," Claire said. "I can't believe it."

"Derrick opened the door! Can you believe it? He was like, 'What are you doing here?' and stuff and then I just ran out, screaming for him not to tell anyone about this. But now I'll never have a chance with him! Damn Massie Block!" Brittany said, getting suddenly emotional. Claire turned the other way so Brittany wouldn't see her grinning like a girl who had just won a million bucks.

"Okay, I gotta go to homeroom now. Good luck!" Claire said, and ran through the door. She was totally eager to tell Massie, Dylan and Kristen what had just happened, and the big gossip she had. This could earn her around five hundred points. She was still smiling from the thought of Brittany, the stalker. Massie would totally freak when she heard this.

The bell rang just as Claire stepped inside the class. She gave Massie a questioning look, wondering if she was still 'out'. Massie gave her a look that said 'sorry, but go sit somewhere else'. But she didn't look angry or mean when she said it. Just… apologetic. Claire figured she had a good reason and sat down next to a couple of other girls, who welcomed her.

Then Felicia Whitman walked in again. Claire couldn't help but to stare, like all the other girls were doing. She sat, right next to Massie, between her and Dylan. Who was this new girl? Why did she look so familiar?

Felicia was carrying an Astierė bag, with the large 'A' symbol it had become known for. Claire suddenly realized where she'd seen Felicia before. Wasn't she the Astierė model she had seen when she shopped there in L.A. that was on practically all the ads? Claire _knew _she saw her in California somewhere. She and Abby had actually shopped at Astierė Couture and commented that Felicia must have been some famous model in Europe. So why was she _here_? Claire looked around and saw Massie give Felicia a blazing look of hatred. So this was why she wasn't allowed to sit at their homeroom table- her seat had been taken by a new girl. Claire slumped down in defeat. When would she be 'in' again?

**MASSIE: F HAS 2 SIT HERE. NOT MY FAULT.**

**CLAIRE: I KNOW**

**MASSIE: WE HAVE 2 GET RID OF HER**

**CLAIRE: HOW?**

**MASSIE: MAKE EVERYONE THINK SHE'S LBR**

**CLAIRE: GOT IT**

Claire smiled and nodded. Massie just hoped Claire would be able to do what she couldn't, or the Pretty Committee was going to break up quicker than you could say 'Bitch'.

---

Hope you liked it. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, it's another update! I think I do these too fast but whatevs. 3 On to the story now. Review please.

---

**OCTAVIAN DAY SCHOOL**

**Friday, April 14**

**2:35 P.M.**

**Last Period**

"Dylan, did you get the lemon drink and salad dressing?" Massie asked.

"Yup."

"Kristen, do you have the tape?"

"Uh-huh."

"String?"

"Totally." Alicia put in.

"And Kuh-laire," Massie said, finally. "Did you help Brittany pick out an expensive outfit that includes white pants?"

"See for yourself." Claire grinned.

"I ahb-viously left my old 2-inch wedges in the locker room so she could steal them. That girl is a total thief. So this revenge scheme is done, done and done." Massie gave her friends a generous smile, even though she was still appalled by what Brittany had done. She would never admit it, but she was worried by that girl's courage. What if everyone else thought they could kick Massie Block too, now that someone had done it? What if the whole school turned against her for being such a bitch to everyone in the past and made Felicia their queen bee? The questions nagged her and annoyed her to death, but she couldn't help thinking about it. Hopefully her plan would solve all the problems.

"Let's go," Alicia said when the bell rang. "Ugh, I hate this Social Studies room. It smells like crap in here."

"I hear ya," Kristen said. "It reminds me of all that trouble in Camp Placid and how I didn't get to go because my parents are _poor_. Gawd. I am never, ever trusting Mr. Myner again. I still can't believe we actually got expelled and they let us back. It's so weird."

"Uh-huh," Massie said. "Can we cut the remembering and get on with this plan? I am so not letting Brittany get off the hook."

The girls went into the large OCD parking lot, where Brittany and just about the whole school was waiting for their buses. Massie smiled in anticipation of Brittany slipping on string and getting dunked by a certain liquid… on white denim jeans. This was going to be the highlight of her week. Massie waved her hand to the side and signaled for Alicia to tie the thin string between two Mercedes and watched in satisfaction as Brittany approached, pointing and laughing at Alicia, who was hunched over and hiding the string from Brittany's view.

"What are you doing, Alicia Rivera? Sniffing the tires? Hey, everyone! Alicia Rivera is on inhalants! She sniffs tires!" Brittany laughed hysterically, her head tilted all the way back. The Cute Suit laughed with her as they came by. Massie was ah-nnoyed that Brittany was so ridiculously cheerful. _But it'll make it much better when I destroy her_, she reminded herself.

Alicia finally finished tying the knots and stood up, giving Brittany the meanest look she possibly could. "Puh-lease, I was helping her with her flat tire," she said, pointing at Dylan. Dylan nodded. Brittany just gaped.

Brittany sniffled and tried to walk over to the other end of the parking lot, her wedge heels clinking noisily behind her. As she looked around, she didn't notice the barely visible white string that was positioned right under her knees…

"AAAAHHH!" Brittany screamed as she fell on her stolen shoes and plopped, headfirst, onto the cement. She gave a loud groan of pain. Everyone ran over to see what had happened. With all the people around, Dylan quickly slipped a cup of lemon juice right over Brittany's white pants and poured it all out. Nobody even noticed what she had just done. Massie walked over and pointed it out as the yellow juice made it its mark on Brittany's white denim jeans. "Ehmagawd look, everyone! Brittany peed her pants after she fell! EW!"

The girls all started laughing hysterically, even some of Brittany's friends. She was totally humiliated, but that wasn't all Massie had had planned. Kristen handed Claire some tape, and she grinned and took it. Then she knelt down and pretended to be concerned about Brittany. "Are you all right?" Claire asked, trying her hardest to look as if she felt sorry for her. She had Dylan's packet of opened salad dressing in one hand and the slip of tape in her other. She managed to put them together and stick it to the ground without Brittany or anyone else noticing. Brittany didn't even reply. She just groaned.

Massie stepped up right onto the packet and it all squirted out, right onto Brittany's mouth and the floor below. "OMG, look you guys. She threw up whitish yellowish crap all over the ground!"

"Ew!" Alicia screamed for effect. "That is disgusting!"

"Totally," Kristen added. "She peed AND threw up."

Everyone began laughing even harder and saying 'ew!'. People gave Brittany looks of absolute disgust, too, and people were slowly backing away from the unpredictably gross loser. This was even better than Massie had ever imagined it to be. She was amazed at how well it all worked out. True, it was Dylan's idea to trip her, but Massie had come up with all the details and the throw-up and peeing part of the scheme. She wasn't the ruler of OCD for no reason, after all.

Massie pretended to be looking around. Then she looked down at Brittany's shoes and shrieked as loud as she could while pointing, "Ehmagawd! Brittany Porter stole my wedge heels!"

Everyone turned to look down at Brittany's feet. She was thrashing around on the floor her feet flying in the air, but it was unmistakable- the large 'MASSIE' written at the soles (which Massie had added on the night before just so everyone would see the letters). Everybody was taking Massie's side, trying to grab the heels right off Brittany Porter's feet. Finally, Dylan managed to snatch them and handed them to Massie, who smiled and said "Thanks, Dylan."

"No problem," Dylan replied. "But that horrible smell IS a problem."

"It's disgusting!" Torry Jensen shouted.

"What has that girl been doing with herself?" Sydney Applebaum asked over everyone's shouts.

Massie grinned. Alicia had just opened a jar of rotten eggs that she'd swapped from the science lab for their lab project. It was only a foot away from where Brittany was, but nobody saw it because it was right under the car next to Dylan's. With all that was going on, nobody would bother looking under there.

"I think I'm going to asphyxiate on that sick odor of her feet," Massie declared, pinching her tiny nose and waving her hand around the air.

"My feet do NOT smell! And I did not pee on myself or throw up! At least, I don't think I did…" Brittany looked slightly confused, which made the situation even more hilarious. Everyone started up laughing at her again. Finally Brittany declared angrily, "This is all a setup. And I never stole Massie's shoes!" She was suddenly standing up. Her face was Revlon red and she looked totally humiliated and angry. Massie smiled at the look on Brittany's face. It was totally priceless.

"Puh-lease!" Massie said. As if Brittany could deny the evidence that was right there in front of everyone. Her pants were yellow and wet, there was slimy stuff all over her mouth, the shoes she had been wearing said 'Massie' on them, and there was a nasty smell as soon as her shoes had come off. Who could deny that? "Those shoes have my name on it, right there in big letters! You think you could steal them from me without getting caught?"

"I…um…" Brittany backed off as she saw the other girls, arms folded across their chests, glaring at her.

"Does anyone want to hear some Brittany gossip?" Claire asked. "Twenty points."

Everyone crowded around Claire. Brittany's eyes widened. "Last night she went over to Derrick Harrington, Massie's boyfriend's house, and she stalked him and actually went in his house and peed there! And she didn't lock the door so Derrington walked in on her!"

The girls gasped. "Seriously?" Julianna Newman asked. "And she didn't tell me?"

Brittany's eyes brimmed with tears as she turned away from the crowd of girls that were looking at her in anger. She was humiliated and confused. She didn't even know that the Pretty Committee had done it. All she knew was, she could never show her face in public again. And with that, she ran. As fast as she could, and shoeless at that. Alicia closed the egg jar and the smell finally left. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Gawd that's over," Massie said. She rolled her eyes. "Ah-mazing job, you guys."

"That was awesome," Claire said. "Brittany finally got what she deserved."

"She is finished." Massie said.

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"And done."

---

Hope you liked this chapter, guys. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**THE WESTCHESTER**

**Sunday, April 16**

**3:20 PM**

**Starbucks Café**

"Now that Brittany and her crappy clique is one hundred percent out," Massie said, taking a sip of her expensive coffee drink, "we have got to move on to the next most important thing: getting rid of that French girl, Felicia Whitman." She paused for a reaction. When she got none, she glared at the girls and finally Alicia spoke up.

"What a fabulous idea!" Alicia said, although she didn't really mean it. But as Massie's beta, it was her duty to be loyal. Massie moved on, satisfied.

"She's been trying to steal our spotlight ever since she got here. And that slut thinks that she can make it as a member of the Pretty Committee? Puh-lease. She's a total wannabe. Look at how she's been sitting at our table and trying to hang with us like she's so cool. She's even worse than Brittany," Massie declared.

"But maybe…" Kristen stopped herself before Massie had a chance to kick her under the table.

"What?" Massie barked.

"Um…" Kristen glanced nervously at Dylan, who shrugged.

"I think what Kristen was going to say," Claire said, "is that maybe we could let Felicia join the Pretty Committee instead of going against her."

"Impossible," Massie said. She dug out her Palm Pilot from her Prada messenger bag and showed the girls the last page. "And this is why. I made this list long time ago, when we first all got together. This is a list of what you have to be in order to be in the Pretty Committee."

**REQUIREMENTS FOR PRETTY COMMITTEE MEMBERS**

**1. You must be cool.**

**2. You ahb-viously have to be fashionable. (No cheap knockoffs)**

**3. Can't be part of any other clique.**

**4. You must be approved by Massie Block.**

**5. Need to be mean and know how to gossip.**

**6. Cell phones and credit cards are a must.**

**7. Everyone who is already in the Pretty Committee has to like you.**

**8. You can't do anything that will embarrass the rest of the Pretty Committeee.**

**9. You must (ahb-viously) be pretty.**

**10. Everyone has to idolize you.**

"So what requirement doesn't Felicia meet?" Dylan asked, puzzled.

"Um, let's see…" Massie pretended to be checking her list. "Numbers… one through ten?"

"Oh," Dylan said. "I get it now."

"Yeah," Alicia chimed in.

"Can we puh-lease go shopping now? I'm already done with my coffee," Kristen asked, even though she wasn't. She tossed her half-full cup of coffee in the garbage and stood in front of the table.

"Exactly what I was going to say," Massie said. She stood up and threw away her coffee too. In less than a minute, the Clique girls were ready to go shopping.

"Where to first?" Dylan asked, her credit card in hand.

"Ralph!" Alicia squealed.

"We _always _go there first," Kristen whined. "Can we puh-lease go to Juicy?"

"No, I want to go to Louis Vuitton," Massie said. "This handbag is already, like, three months old. I need a new one."

"Sure," Claire said generously. She didn't really care; she just loved shopping because she got to be around her friends a lot.

When they got there, Claire suddenly noticed a certain blonde girl handing a gold card to the cashier. Felicia Whitman! Here? She gasped and nudged Massie in the arm, pointing to Felicia. When Massie saw her, her eyes narrowed and a tiny frown formed in her over-glossed lips. "What is _she _doing here?"

"Why don't we go see," Alicia suggested. She sounded sulky, probably because they didn't go to Ralph Lauren first thing. She started walking towards Felicia, and Massie and Claire followed her.

Felicia was talking to the cute cash register guy. Massie couldn't help but to stare at her outfit- she was carrying a purse that was made entirely out of diamonds, and she had on super-skinny Citizens of Humanity jeans that were tucked into her heavy-looking three-inch gold boots. She had a white Prada dress over her jeans, and it fit her so perfectly Massie wondered if they had made it just for her.

"Yes, my father ordered to have this purse custom-made for me, in gold," Felicia said. She was pointing to a small purse with little silver sequins covering it and silk underneath. "You may know him. He owns Astierė Couture. Perrault Whitman? He's a personal friend of this company's owner. I'll pay you an extra five thousand dollars to have this in gold with a diamond heart, by April 20th." She extended her golden credit card. Massie looked out of the corner of her eye to see the cashier's screen- Felicia's credit card contained five hundred million dollars!

"Ehmagawd!" Massie said.

"What?" Alicia asked. She peeked at the screen. "Ehmagod!"

"Why do you guys keep saying that?" Claire asked. When she saw the big five hundred million dollar digits flashing out, she gasped. "Ehmagod!"

Felicia turned around, and the Pretty Committee immediately hid under the stacks of scarves. "Did I hear something?" she wondered out loud. Then she saw a flicker of movement from Massie, who was squirming as she, Alicia and Claire all squeezed under the table. "Who's there?"

"Me," Massie said, stepping out. "I'm Massie Block, remember?"

"Oh, you," Felicia said, her expression unreadable. "Well, I'm trying to order something here. So how about you stop acting like a retarded chipmunk and get out of here before I call my lawyer?"

Massie froze. She had never been insulted like that, and for some reason that was the exact moment her brain decided to stop working. For once in her life, she didn't have a clever comeback and nobody was there to help her. Alicia and Claire just stood there and stared, too.

"Puh-lease," Massie said. It was all she could think to say.

"Puh-lease," Felicia mimicked, exaggerating Massie's tone.

"Let's go," Massie said to Claire and Alicia. Felicia had a self-satisfied look on her face, which infuriated Massie even more. Massie tossed her pink leather Prada purse at Felicia's head, and then headed out the door before Felicia could do anything about it. "Thank Gawd that's finally over."

"I can't believe she called us retarded chipmunks." Alicia looked hurt. They stared back in through the window and saw Kristen and Dylan, carrying scarves and other accessories up to the register. A while later, Kristen, Dylan, and Felicia walked out of Louis Vuitton together. Massie punched the wall at the sight of it. "Ow."

"Why are they getting so friendly with _her_?" Claire asked, shaking her head.

"Let's go and listen to what they're saying," Alicia said. Massie nodded, then grabbed her hand again.

The three girls followed Kristen, Dylan and Felicia, but not too closely. They ahb-viously didn't want Felicia to see them spying on her.

"Felicia, I love your outfit," Dylan said, admiring the expensive Prada dress and the diamond purse. "That dress fits you perfectly. I wish I had your figure."

"I made this purse myself," Felicia said. "My father buys a lot of diamonds for his designs, and I get to keep the extra studs to make my own designs. If you like, I'll bring you both Astierė purses tomorrow."

"Are you for real?" Kristen asked, her eyes shining. "That would be ah-mazing! Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Felicia said, holding a hand up. "I have about five hundred purses at home, so I can definitely spare two."

"Wow," Dylan said in amazement. "Five hundred?"

"Yes," Felicia said. "Well, five hundred so far this year. Of course I've gotten a few hundred new purses every year."

Massie wanted to puke just listening to Felicia go on about her richness. _Why is that girl so damn rich and famous? Life isn't fair._

"Um, let's go shopping somewhere else," Claire suggested. Massie gave her a grateful look, which she returned.

"Done," Alicia said. "How about Ralph?"

Massie and Claire exchanged glances. "Um, sure," Claire finally said.

Massie, Alicia and Claire walked away from Felicia and her new friends. Massie felt a desperate sense of loss. She had lost her friends, and without Kristen and Dylan, the Pretty Committee would break up and fall apart. She promised herself she would get revenge on the girl who caused all of this, the girl who had been testing Massie ever since she'd gotten here- Felicia Whitman.

**---**

Hope you guys liked it. Thank you everyone who has reviewed!


End file.
